


You're Built from Motorcycle Exhaust, Cigarette Smoke, and Starlight

by Novicecomics



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Outdoor Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 11:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novicecomics/pseuds/Novicecomics
Summary: AceLu Week 2019 Day 3: ModernLuffy loves many things in his run down, boring life. He loved the family he shared living in gang territory, annoying and over bearing as they could be. He loved the desert night wind wiping across his sun kissed cheeks. But mostly he loved exploring new places with his grease stained lover, Ace.





	You're Built from Motorcycle Exhaust, Cigarette Smoke, and Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Once again there's almost no editing done before posting. It ended up being MUCH longer than I meant it to be.

Luffy sat hunched over in his studded leather jacket on the cracked doorstep to his, Ace, and Sabo's tiny house. The grass around him was browning with the autumn chill. The antsy boy rummaged through his pockets looking for a smoke. He quickly produced one and flicked his lighter to life. The small flame left a warmth lingering on his finger tips and fought back the chill on his face the tiniest bit. Smoke swirled around him as he puffed and stared down the street for the hundredth time that hour. The rest of the houses were just as run down and crappy as the one he called home. 

The dark blue symbol of the White Beard Gang was plastered all over the neighbor hood. Every single person here was saved by the stubborn old gramps. Luffy had never actually met the man, but he owed a lot to him despite it. Sabo and Ace both served in the gang and found not only the house but also jobs because of him. Luffy reaped the most benefit. He was supported here. Everyone was close here. They always hung out, gave food to others when they were lacking, or watched the young ones when the parents couldn't. It also meant that he was forced to finish school. Every person in the gang pushed it on him saying it really was important. Luffy leaned back and blew smoke up into the grey sky above him. He hated that. School was hard, reading was hard, the teachers were rude. Only his friends made it any better. He would have quit a long time ago to sling burgers if Sabo would have let him. 

The lively roar of a motorcycle rang out through the empty streets, tearing the boy from his tumbling thoughts. The engine's screech was the sound he had been waiting for. The large black and silver bike raced around the corner of the short street. Ace slid to a stop in front of their stoop. The younger boy sprang up and raced over to the bike. 

"The old wench had me stay late today. Some rich asshole dropped his hundred thousand dollar car off last minute and wanted us to service it before close." Ace leaned forward as Luffy jumped on the bike and settled in. "At least the jerk tipped well. I've got some money to burn now. Any where you want to go for our date?"

"Just a ride to somewhere new!" Luffy happily chose. His arms wrapped tightly around Ace and his patch covered leather jacket. The engine shouted a battle cry and raced off down the familiar streets. 

Luffy lived for these moments; the days where Ace would run around the city and down the highway. The two would leave their known life behind if even for a few hours to find something new. It was the fresh air that whipped their faces and burned their lungs that Luffy craved. The freedom they pursued so helplessly. 

It wasn't long into the drive that the sun started to dip below the horizon and they were driving by the bright head lights of their motorcycle against the orange streaked sky down the deserted highway. No one else had been around for miles. The two had stopped by an abandoned gas station they found on one of their last outings. Dead grass struggled to grow in the cracks of broken pavement. The windows were smashed in thanks to the rowdy boys and the wood planks pried loose. Inside the tiny building was dust covered food from long ago. They picked through the shelves and found some sodas and junk food that weren't quite expired yet. Luffy pocketed the goodies before they hopped back on the hog and continued east ward. 

Ace, ever the rebel, loved to drive dangerously on the old broken highways. His heavy bike weaved like a drunk spider on roller skates. Luffy clung to the older boy just to keep from falling off. A few wheelies made them just drunk enough on adrenaline so that Ace could push his bike to go faster than what was anywhere legal. 

After a few hours of driving they came upon a turn that was nearly burred in the dry dirt that coated the endless flat landscape. Ace slowed down and followed the ancient street carefully. The two found themselves descending into a valley that was easily missed in the night. Coyotes howled threats as they patrolled their untouched territory. Yellow eyes watched from high up in the valley tops while the rowdy boys ventured further down. 

Luffy saw something glittering in the far distance as they kicked up dust riding. Much like a mirage on a hot day, it twinkled and moved in unpredictable ways. Excitement racked his body as he stood up on the back pegs. He leaned his weight into Ace making the bike swerve. The skilled rider pulled it back into a stable position as a turn came up. The two of them rounded a bend and the glittering unknown came into view. A large lake danced in the moonlight. Waves lapped at the rocky shore line hidden deep in the desert. 

"Like it, Lu?" Ace shouted over his engine. He steered the bike down what was once a bustling street of a tourist town. They raced through dilapidated buildings and desert plant life slowly stealing back what once belonged to nature. 

"What is it?" Luffy asked in astonishment. His head snapped back and forth unsure of what to pay the most attention to. There was just so much to this place. 

"An old oasis town." Ace let go of the throttle and left the bike to coast down the carved streets. "There was this huge gold rush out here a long time ago. Pops was telling me about it. Lots of bastards made it rich either from the gold they found or the towns they created and charged an arm and leg for. This is one of those. Guess the gold business failed eventually. No gold, no people. No people, no town." 

"They abandoned a whole town? This place is so cool!" Luffy jumped off the back of the bike and started running after it. His boots clunked against the tightly packed gravel. He started to weave around the hill taking in all the small details, the old cursive writing, the wooden signs with paint peeling, and the advertisements for local hotels by the lake. 

"That's not even the best part." Ace called out. "Come on." He reached a hand back beckoning the younger boy back onto the bike. Luffy's feet fell faster as he raced back to the coasting motorcycle. He grasped Ace's arm and was pulled onto the bike before it roared to life again. The two boys rushed down the hills towards the lake. 

Luffy felt his breath catch in his throat. He was left speechless, which was honestly an impossible feat. His onyx eyes rested on the gentle waves lapping at the smoothed stone beach. A sliver of silver moon was reflected on the crests glittering in the base of the valley. Above all of it was an endless expanse of stars. Millions of them twinkled and glowed in the soft grey sky. For the first time in his life, Luffy saw the milky way galaxy snake across the whole sky lighting up like apartment windows in a busy city. 

"So what do you think?" Ace asked after a long silent pause of just sitting and gawking from atop the now stationary bike. "Does this count as something you haven't seen before?" 

"Yeah, it does." Luffy answered, head still skyward looking at the endless expanse. Ace shifted off his bike and walked over the rocks, sanded down by the constant waves of the hidden lake. He scooped a flat stone and chucked it side-hand out on the water. An echo chirped out across the water as the stone skipped thrice before sinking. Luffy rushed over, chucking his boots and socks off. His bare legs splashed into the crisp water, warmed by a whole day of sun. The small waves licked at the ends of his rolled up pants legs. He tossed his head back and stared deep into the glittering sky above him, still taken aback by the beauty. 

Ace joined the younger boy in the ankle deep water. He stood just tall enough over the other to lean forward and steal a kiss from the unsuspecting boy. Long curled hair tickled Luffy's sun-kissed face as they shared a soft moment. Ace pulled away to stare up at the sky with Luffy, but the younger boy had other plans. He twisted around and held Ace close to him, stealing more kisses. The two took their time tasting one another's lips this time. 

"You know," Luffy purred as he stepped closer to the dry shore. "No one is around beside us." He tilted his head in a catch-my-drift sort of way as he continued. "No one to see anything we do." 

"Oh?" Ace asked as a small interest sparkled in his blood. "What did you have in mind?"

"You know..." Luffy stopped on the dry stones and rocked back on his heels before he continued. "Something fun."

"What's got you in the mood?" Ace asked without expecting much of an answer. He stood behind the other and started to run his hands around Luffy. Fingers worked zippers and buttons loose on the leather jacket obscuring his partner. His left hand slid under Luffy's shirt and caressed the skin that prickled in the cool desert night. 

Luffy leaned back into the chest behind him as he helped remove the cumbersome jacket. A mischievous smile crossed Ace's freckled face as he took a step back. Hands slid down his chest and abdomen before resting on the waist band of his pants. "You're so eager. What are you willing to do to get it?" Ace teased, one hand caressing the crotch of his pants before coming to rest on the band again. 

"What do you want?"

"A little fun is all." Ace jumped up onto a nearby boulder and sat with his legs spread, inviting Luffy in every way besides calligraphic writing. The younger boy followed and ducked between his freckled partner's legs, hands sliding up and down the caged thighs under tight black pants. 

Luffy's hands made quick work of the buttons and zipper of the material that hid his treasure. A hard lump hid under the stretched fabric under the cotton boxer briefs of a brilliant orange. His hands rubbed the fabric as his tongue ran laps around the bothersome material. He wet the material and his own interest. Luffy pushed either side of the front slit open letting the large appendage out into the cool air. He wasted no time before taking the member in his mouth, lips pressing and pushing against the tender skin. He licked it slick and went down further and further with each decent. 

Ace felt a lump catch in his throat. He was weak to personal pleasure. He lived to serve others during the act and rarely cared to ask so much, but in the desert valley, under the star light sparkling on Luffy's hair, the sweet sent in the air spun him dizzy with desire. He leaned back on the rougher rock and braced himself, keeping his hungry eyes trained on the head bobbing up and down between his shaking legs. 

Luffy rarely got to taste any one's cock. It was a great treat that he intended on enjoying to the fullest. Lust flooded his pitch black eyes as they stared up at the other boy, locking his gaze like a black hole that would never let go. Hands teased at the ball sack that sagged under the cotton underwear. The younger boy started to deep throat his partner, moaning and sucking harder as he went. The sounds swelled in his mouth, much like the muscles in the wet dick. Ace felt himself slipping fast. The dirty look and noises were too much for him. 

"That's enough." He half whispered, half hissed through clenched teeth. He was already feeling far too good this early on. Luffy picked up on the cue but decided to ignore it. His head moved faster, swiveling at the top and pushing back down with strong suction. His tongue flicked and pressed all the right spots making Ace's dick clench. "Seriously, I'm close." Ace rushed out with more urgency. Luffy continued his attack. Hands pulling lightly at the soft skin under the appendage as he kept sucking, speeding up just a bit more while pressing his lips tighter. 

Freckle speckled hands tangled themselves in short black locks as he came. Sharp canine teeth dug into the sensitive lips under them. He tossed his head back as his body betrayed him. Muscles clenched through his whole being before releasing with intense pleasure. A low growl of a moan rolled out of his mouth into the deep dark night. His eyes finally stopped swimming in pure pleasure to rest on the lude sight of Luffy's lips parted, tongue sticking out, and sticky cum spilling out of his full mouth. Shit, if he could, he would have cum again just from that. 

"That was great, Lu." Ace breathed out, not realizing until now how the air had stuck in his lungs unable to breath right after the earth around him shook. "You're turn." He patted the rock next to him so he could get the same angle. 

"Nah." Luffy responded. His hands pushed up a thin red shirt that flowed loosely from his frame. He bunched it up under his chin and sunk his teeth into the fabric, keeping it up off his chest and stomach. Hands followed his muscles down to his own pants and popped the four buttons open painfully slow. Ace's attention was trained on the slow moving motions. Luffy pulled out his own hard-on from inside the fabric that clung loosely to his legs. Short fingers wrapped around him and squeezed a bit, finding that comfortable grip before pulling on himself. A soft moan slipped out his lips as he continued, slowly, to pleasure himself. 

His free hand slipped under the waist band of his pants and, inch by inch, pulled them down before they finally dropped down around his legs. The cool desert wind whipped at his bare, tan skin. Luffy's hand went just a bit faster, his eyes locked on Ace's face, gauging the reaction. The freckled punk couldn't close his mouth due to how entranced he was. 

Luffy's legs started to shake a bit as his grip tightened and his hand sped up. The pleasure was building up and he was going to burst soon if he kept it up. Somewhere along the line he stopped stroking himself for show and started wanting to finish himself. He stepped out of the fabric spooled around his bare feet and made his way carefully over to what had once been a high class hotel. Worn down, sun bleached, lounge chairs sat where the rocks of the lake met the gravel of the town. Luffy tested the chair before judging it adequate. He knelt on the dusty cushion and spread his legs wide open. He leaned over, a scar long since healed on his cheek pressed against the chair as he got comfortable, ass in the air pointed towards his wordless motorcyclist. 

The younger boy went back to stroking himself, shirt loosely piled next to his head, mouth open as he started to moan out once again. He brought his free hand up to his mouth and soaked his fingers in saliva before daring to venture back to his not-so-private parts. His wet fingers snaked past the busy hand and stroked along the crevasse on his rump. Saliva slicked up the ring of muscles that puckered against the night air. A short, thin finger pushed in as he bit down on the red fabric bunched up near his face. His legs tensed despite how hard he tried to relax at the intrusion. No matter how often he did this, he'd never get used to the feeling. 

His other hand got sloppier, pulling desperately at his dick for that pleasure. His legs continued to shake, but not as noticeable in the new position. It was only a minute or two before he dared to fit another finger in, this time poking more accurately at the bundle of nerves he knew was there. He panted loudly as the pleasure boiled in his stomach. He could feel how close the inevitable was. 

Hands grasped at his exposed butt and held him still. A sticky cock rubbed against his fingers by his entrance. The toxic poison of lust and need killed any sultry fantasies Luffy may have had. His fingers slid out of the slicked up hole, instead he balled up his fist and placed it by his face to steady himself. Ace grasped a small travel-sized tube of lube from his pants pocket and slicked himself up, trying hard to be quick. He pressed into the ring of muscles that welcomed him in so readily. 

Luffy rocked back against him as soon as he felt the stiff member against him. His readied hole took the dick inside him all the way in one go. The younger boy sighed out in pleasure feeling himself fill up again. His hips rolled against the older man, moving slightly each time. Luffy's hands tightened as Ace's cock rubbed against his prostate. 

The older punk grit his teeth. He was amazingly sensitive after having cum once. Each movement was just a hair too much for him. Too good, too tight, too fast, and it was pushing him to the quickest orgasm he ever had. The older man leaned over, hands digging into Luffy's sides, and he started thrusting with wild abandon. Ace wasn't going to last long at all, the least he could do was take Luffy with him. 

The lust fueled younger boy rushed to meet the rhythm. The world was fading away as his heart beat drummed in his ears. Luffy could feel every muscle in his body tensing up, building towards the most delicious of releases. His hand pumped steadily, friction warming him. Suddenly Ace moaned out quietly behind him. The younger man could feel the swelling of Ace's dick as he continued his thrusting. The extra girth and pulsing sent electricity coursing through Luffy's entire being. He lost himself to the white lights that blinded him. The pleasurable abyss swallowed him whole as cum dripped down his shaking shaft. 

The full weight of Ace's body collapsed onto Luffy as he neared the end of his orgasm. The two of them laid on the dusty, sun bleached chair, painting and sweating. The desert air swelled in the abandoned valley. The only sounds were night life skittering over the rocks and loose gravel in town and the small waves lapping at the smooth pebble beach near them. Dozens of stars twinkled a light blue, yellow, and red above them as the night wore on. The moon rested on their bare skin, catching on the beads of sweat that adorned them. 

"Once we can walk again, want to wash up in the lake before heading home?" Ace suggested, breath heavy with fatigue. 

"I can't swim. I'll just hang out near the shore." 

"Fine, but I'm still splashing the hell out of you."

"Oh it's on!" Luffy shouted energy coursing through him once again.


End file.
